


Beautiful Moon Man

by ArtHistory



Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: Alternate Universe, Feeding Kink, Gravity Falls Oregon, Hand Feeding, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Gravity Falls, Stuffing, Swearing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-22 22:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16606793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtHistory/pseuds/ArtHistory
Summary: One of the infinite amount of Ricks crash lands in Gravity Falls, Oregon. Tech-less, Morty-less, and mildly injured, he doesn't come expect to be greeted by a punch.This is a wild and random, potentially can weight gain themed fic about two old, lonely pansexuals figuring out how to not be good, but mainly not be terrible.





	Beautiful Moon Man

**Author's Note:**

> This is a random idea that got away from me. Future chapters would be feeding, weight gain based, and probs mature.
> 
> If you like and want more, comment.
> 
> If you don't, don't.

“Shit! Shit! Shit!””  
There was a spray of extinguisher, which did nothing to halt the rapidly-spreading flames inside the interdimensional craft’s cockpit.  
Rick Sanchez threw himself backgrounds, wrenching his neck as he tumbled over the back of his chair and onto the floor. His flask flew from his pocket - still open from his last swig of the raw booze inside - and caused another large section of window to burst into flames, the swirling vortex of whatever dimension he was falling into now no longer visible. Rick crawled backwards hurriedly, palms sizzling, lab coat catching fire beneath his bony ass.  
“Fuck!” Rick cried, pushing himself to his feet, tearing off his lab coat and tossing it aside, the heat in his ship rising to frankly unlivable levels.  
“M-Mor-”  
Rick paused, stopping himself. The world went still, quiet, even as sirens blared and his interstellar, multidimensional, pinnacle of science craft went up in smoke.  
Note to self: Never try and drunkenly name yourself Supreme Ruler of Optiplex Ergatron Twelve without making absolutely certain your coup succeeds. Especially if the craft your using for interplanetary travel is particularly susceptible to high-energy positron blasts. And fire.  
And without your Morty.  
“You’re going to get him killed!” Beth, his daughter - a relationship he’d long-since ruined - cried. Literally, she was crying when she said it. Morty’s arm had been completely dislodged from its socket in their last, official “Space Grandpa Adventure”, and even the little squirt couldn’t look at him.  
And so, Rick left.  
There were plenty of Ricks that lost Morties. He could get another one, easy. He just...well he hadn’t wanted to. That last Morty had been...pretty okay. Perfectly dumb enough to disguise his own genius-level brain waves, but Rick was sloppy with his “Replacement Morty” tickets, so it would take WEEKS to get a new one and...and that was a while! So screw it! He’d have a Solo Rick Adventure! He’d done that plenty of times when he was younger...so why not now?  
The fire nipped as his clothed ankle, lighting his pants.  
Rick screamed, hopping and slapping at his leg, falling blindly backwards again into an escape pod, which quickly shut.  
Rick wiped at his forehead with the back of his arm, chuckling. The laughing. He raised both his middle fingers at the fire still spreading in his ruined ship, cackling maniacally.  
“Yeah! Yeah! Fuck you! You can’t kill me! I’m solo R-Rick!” Rick shouted, leaning back in the pod.  
Then his eyes went wide.  
He patted his pockets desperately. Then pressed his entire, gaunt face to the small window of the pod - watching as his interdimensional transport gun sat in the middle of the floor of the ship.  
“Preparing for launch” A soft, masculine voice in the pod said.  
“N-No! Wait! I need-”  
“Launching in 5-”  
“Abort launch!”  
“4, 3”  
“Halt launch protocol!”  
“2, 1”  
“NO!”  
Rick watched as he was jetted off the crashing craft, watching it further disintegrate in the atmosphere of a notably Earth-like planet. Oh. it was Earth.  
An Earth.  
One of an infinite amount of Earths in the endless and unforgiving universe. Rick sighed, turning away from and leaning against the window of the pod and groping at his chest for his flask. He pulled back his hand with a hiss when his hands simply rubbed against his ash-covered shirt, hand stinging with-  
Rick looked to his hands, seeing how red, how singed they were.  
“Okay, that’ll hurt when the booze wears off.” He sighed, coughing a little, realizing just how much smoke was trapped with him in the pod.  
“Shit. Okay. Great.” He said, head spinning a little, adrenaline wearing off. Rick’s knees went weak, bowing together before he collapsed to the floor. He tried to steady himself, only hissing and withdrawing his hand away from the slightly-warm metal that only further stabbed at his burned hand.  
He felt a jolt as the parachute supporting the pod opened, the craft gently floating now towards - thankfully - land.  
Rick’s head spun, but he forced himself once again to stand.  
“Great. Trees. We’re in the middle of goddamn nowhere on a potentially hostile, alien Earth. I’m been cannibalized by hillbillies like Rick 4526J. Hey! Location?”  
“We are currently landing in the United States of America on Earth.”  
“Great, awesome, probably a Morty on this planet, maybe a-”  
“The Rick and Morty of this universe were killed in Vampire Bear attack.”  
“A vam-wait. What the hell Earth is this?! There’s no Rick OR Morty?! Location, detailed.” Rick said, his head pounding.  
“Planet: Earth. Nation: United States. State: Oregon. Town: Gravity-”  
With a thunk, the pod crashed into the ground.  
Rock swore, his head pounding, vision spinning. His hands ached, and Rick could tell flexing them might result in further damage. He needed medical attention, for both the smoke, the burns, and whatever damage the crash had caused. Luckily he'd landed the damn backwoods. He'd tell the Hillbillies he was a genius alien, teaching the symbol for “Peace Between Worlds”, and get them to give him the resources necessary to rebuild his interdimensional transporter.  
Light streamed through the window, and it looked like he'd landed in a clear spot of land. There was a building outside, some ugly shack, and Rick heard more than saw the door of the pod being pried open, the light flooding the small area blinding him.  
“Gree-URP-eetings Earthlin-”  
A fist connected with Ricks nose.  
“Welcome to Earth” A gruff voice said, them swore.  
Rick swore in kind, then saw stars. He fell against the back of the pod, vision going dark.  
“Oh shit, it's not a monster…”  
Rick felt warm hands on his shoulders, smiling dumbly as a square jaw, wide shoulders entered the pod. He get his consciousness fade.  
“It’s a beautiful moon man.”


End file.
